


See No Evil, Speak No Evil

by MarisaKateBella



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, SO FLUFFY, and rick is amused, daryl is embarrassed, glenn can't keep a secret, im so sorry, maggie is an instigator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisaKateBella/pseuds/MarisaKateBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn sees something he shouldn't have...and can't keep it a secret to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See No Evil, Speak No Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rickyling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickyling/gifts).



Maggie had always prided herself on not being a gossip. Which was something to be especially proud of in the South, where the greatest past-time used to be back porch gossiping with a side of sweet tea. Yet, ever since she’d met her husband, she’d been participant to many-a late night session of “who’s doing what with who.”

At first, Glenn’s lack of self-restraint when it came to secret keeping had caused a rift in their relationship. Now, though, in this new world, Maggie had come to appreciate his quirk for what it was: her husband’s moral code, which could be defined simply as _honesty_.

She reminded herself of this fact as she sat staring up in to the darkness, listening to her husband shifting restlessly beside her on their double mattress prison bunk. She tapped her fingers on her stomach where her hands are crossed together on top of the blanket.

Glenn had been acting strange since dinner, tenser than usual. She’d walked up next to him in the dinner line beneath the patio, caressing his shoulder blades gently in greeting, only to have him practically jump out of his boots. He’d been so quiet all through dinner, vacuuming up his food before darting away. She’d shared a look with her father, who was watching Glenn’s retreating form with a sage look on his face.

When Glenn rolled once more, sighing deeply into his pillow as he shifted around, Maggie gave up. “Okay, what’s goin’ on with ya?”

“Nothing, Maggie. Go to sleep.” Glenn’s voice was muffled by the fabric of his pillow.

“I can’t sleep if you’re gonna be tossin’ and turnin’ all night, so spit it out.”

“There’s nothing wrong.”

Despite his statement, Maggie felt his weight shift as he sat up with his back to the cool concrete behind them.

Maggie turned on her side, resting her head on her hand and waiting expectantly as Glenn reached down to turn up the gas lamp next to their bed. He put on its lowest setting, the orange glow dancing warmly across the tan of his bare chest as he settled back against the wall. He looked over at her, and she smiled at him, silently urging him on.

He flicked a quick smile back at her before looking away nervously. “I don’t...know if I should tell you.”

Maggie frowned slightly at the serious tone in his voice. She reached out her hand and placed it on his thigh, squeezing in reassurance. “You okay?” She lowered her voice, her brow furrowed in worry.

Glenn let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, yeah. _I’m_ fine. Okay, um—I’ll tell you what happened, but not who.”

“What are you talkin’ about?”

“I’ll tell you what happened, but not who it was I saw.”

“Saw who do what?”

“I can’t tell you the who!” he countered automatically.

She frowned. “What’re you talkin’ about?”

“Today I was down in the storage rooms, I had some free time, so I figured I’d find somewhere for us. You know—since Block A got filled up by the Woodbury people.” His voice had a sarcastic annoyance to it that made Maggie roll her eyes at his dramatics. “So, anyway, I was down by the storage rooms and I heard something, so I went to investigate. Sometimes I still get creeped out by this place—it’s so dark. Anyway, it wasn’t a _something_ I came across…it was a _someones_.”

“Oh, Glenn,” Maggie giggled in understanding, turning her head so that her palm would muffle the sound. “You didn’t.”

“Yes, I walked in on two people making out—the last two people I _ever_ wanted to see making out, okay. Like...hands down pants, mouth-to-mouth, hardcore kissing.”

Maggie dropped her head from her hand and rolled her face into her pillow to muffle the sounds of her outright laughter. She felt Glenn’s hand in her hair as he hushed her from above.

“Shhh! You’re going to wake up the whole cell block,” Glenn lamented.

Finally, Maggie was able to swallow down her amusement and turned her face so that one green eye was looking up at her husband, who was leaning over her, his long hair mussed from him frantically running his hand through it.

“Who was it?”

“I told you, I am _not_ telling you.” His eyes widened slightly in fear. “They’ll kill me.”

“They won’t kill you,” Maggie reassured him with mock concern.

“Yes, he will,” Glenn murmured dejectedly, looking into his lap.

“Who will?”

“Daryl,” Glenn admitted before freezing.

Maggie scrambled into a sitting position, so that she could look her husband dead in the eye, mouth slightly parted in shock. She grabbed his bare shoulders, his smooth skin warm and tense under her hands. “You saw _Daryl_ kissing someone?” she whispered harshly.

“Shit, no—I mean, yes, I did—but, _fuck_. I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone.”

“Who was he kissing?”

“He’s gonna kill me,” Glenn whined.

“Who?” Maggie asked again, shaking his shoulders to get him to concentrate.

“I can’t—tell you.”

“Glenn Rhee, tell me right now. Or we’re getting a divorce.”

“That’s not fair!” Glenn actually looked at her then.

“You can’t just tell me half of it!”

“I shouldn’t have told you any of it.” He covered his face with his hands. “God, I hate secrets. Why is it always me?”

Maggie sighed, and then smiled softly, moving her hands from his shoulders to his wrists, gently coaxing him to uncover his face. “I like your honesty,” she whispered, kissing him softly. “I think it’s brave.”

Glenn closed his eyes and smiled, before pulling back slightly and narrowing his eyes. “Are you trying to butter me up?”

“Is it working?” She muttered as she pressed forwards again, kissing him softly.

“Yes,” he sighed. “Wait—no! Stop that.” He grabbed her by the biceps and gently tossed her over onto her side of the bed.

She rolled onto her side facing the wall and pulled the blanket up, covering herself. “Fine then, I’m not talking to you till you tell me.”

“Oh, c’mon.”

She felt him shift closer behind her. She twisted the sheets more tightly in her hands just as he tried tugging them down from over her head. After a few seconds he seemed to have given up, releasing his grip. The sound of the bed creaking could be heard before he suddenly grabbed her around the middle, tickling just above her hips through the blanket.

She gasped and popped her head out from under the blanket, kicking her leg up and catching him in the ribs. He fell sideways, rolling onto his back, but not before caging his arms around her and taking her with him. They wound up with Maggie on top of him with the blanket tangled between them. She shifted around so that she was chest to chest with Glenn, resting her chin on his sternum. Both of them were panting slightly.

“Still not talking to me?” Glenn asked, smoothing some of her hair back from her face.

She glared at him in response. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Glenn sighed.

“Okay, I’ll tell you. But, you can’t tell anyone,” he said seriously.

Maggie nodded, her own gaze solemn, though her heart was fluttering giddily in triumph.

“It was—“ He swallowed and took a deep breath before leaning his head back and squeezing his eyes closed, like he was dispelling an image. “Rick.”

“Oh, my _lord_ ,” Maggie muttered emphatically. “ _Really_?”

“Didn’t your father teach you not to use the lord’s name in vain?”

Maggie slapped his chest sharply. “Hush. You sure it was Rick?”

Glenn nodded. “There were…parts seen that I definitely—never—wanted to see.”

Maggie perked up some. “So…who’s ya know—more, well…endowed?”

“No.” Glenn’s eyes shot open. “We’re not doing that. It’s bad enough I saw…what I saw.” He shuddered.

Maggie jutted out her bottom lip and huffed. “Fine. Wow—I can’t believe…okay, I totally can. Rick ’n’ Daryl.”

“Rick and Daryl,” Glenn echoed, though his voice was less thoughtful—more tight.

“Well, that’s good.”

“That’s all you’re going to say?” Glenn asked.

“Yup,” Maggie said, shifting around a bit so she was in a more comfortable position. She lay her head down on Glenn’s chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

“Okay…” Glenn said, though his voice was colored with suspicion. “Good night, love you.”

“Love ya, too.”

***

The next morning at breakfast Maggie led the way to a table where Rick was already seated by himself.

“Maggie—don’t do this,” Glenn whispered behind her as they made their way over to the corner.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” Maggie responded innocently before taking a seat across from Rick. “Mornin’, Rick! Where’s Daryl?”

Rick’s keen eyes slid from Maggie’s smiling lips to Glenn, who looked down and began to dig in to his grits. “He’s comin’, I saw him earlier.”

“Oh! That’s good,” Maggie replied before spooning some grits into her mouth, still smiling.

It wasn’t long before Daryl walked over. Glenn and Maggie could see him approaching and as soon as he realized who was sitting with Rick, his steps slowed and his eyes narrowed. He lowered himself gently into the seat next to Rick. Both Glenn and Maggie’s gazes locked on the delicate way he sat down.

“Sleep well, Daryl?” Maggie asked, mock-casually, smiling her Cheshire cat grin.

“Fine.” Daryl began shoveling food into his mouth, obviously restraining himself from wolfing it down in seconds.

Glenn had already practically licked his bowl clean by the time Maggie had finished her last bite and was jiggling his leg under the table nervously, vibrating the metal picnic table. She spent most of the meal watching the two men in front of her like a hawk in between bites of breakfast. The air around their table fizzled with tension as they all waited for her to say something. Daryl was steadily glaring menacingly at Glenn while shoveling food into his face, while Rick kept casually trying to make conversation that fell flat after Maggie’s one word answers. After what seemed like enough time, Maggie finished her last bite and stood up from the table. Glenn popped up from his seat like a jack-in-the-box.

“Top drawer, behind my bras,” she remarked casually, looking Rick dead in the eye.

Rick’s spoon clattered to the table. He broke eye contact with her to put his utensil back in the bowl, muttering “shit.”

“What’re ya on about girl?” Daryl growled grumpily.

“Nothing! Ignore her,” Glenn laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair before grabbing Maggie’s elbow and tried to pull her away. “C’mon.”

“Condoms. Top drawer, behind my bras.” She winked.

Rick groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, peeking between his fingers up at Glenn, who grinned sheepishly in return.

“I’m gonna kill you.” Daryl was holding his spoon so tightly Maggie thought it might break.

“You don’t mean that, Daryl…buddy—pal.” Glenn laughed nervously and shifted subtly so that he was a step behind his wife.

“We’ve got plenty, but next run you should probably stock up on your own. Have fun, kids!” Maggie blew a kiss to them.

Glenn chuckled once. “Um…I won’t tell anyone else?”

“You’d better not,” Daryl snapped.

Rick reached over and laid a hand on Daryl’s thigh, just for a second, before retreating. It was blink-and-you’d-miss-it moment, but Daryl relaxed marginally. He still looked at Glenn like a cornered wolf. “I ain’t gonna kill ya’, but you say anythin’ else to _anyone_ , and you can kiss your nuts goodbye.”

“Um, right. Duly noted.” Glenn darted off with such speed Maggie was pretty sure there was a cloud of dust left behind.

Maggie laughed for a second, shaking her head at her husband’s retreating form, before turning back to the two men. The smile left her face, eyes suddenly turning hard and serious. Her hands on hips, she raised an eyebrow at Daryl. “If you _ever_ , touch my husband’s nuts, you’ll have me to answer to,” she threatened before grinning widely again. “Love y’all.”

She skipped off to join her husband.

That night she checked her drawer to find half her stash gone and a note in chicken scratch handwriting.

_Thanks. – D & R._


End file.
